jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Capt. Bob Adams
Captain Bob Adams is a hirable mercenary from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games. Nonplayable and deceased in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games "Captain Bob Adams retired from the Air Force at forty-one. He was a decorated F-18 pilot with extensive combat experience. Bored, and eager for action, he joined A.I.M. a year ago, and has made the transformation to field combat rather easily." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Jagged Alliance 2 ''"Despite making ground as a combat soldier, decorated Air Force Pilot Bob Adams never quite shook his passion for flying. Therefore, it came as no surprise when Captain Adams retired from the organization, a year ago, to take a position with a major American airline. Tragically, while flying on a regional, short-hopper route, wind shear caused him to lose control of his aircraft. He crashed and died just outside of Phoenix this past July." - '''Alumni Gallery' Equipment Jagged Alliance *Colt 1911 *Radio *Helmet *Metal Detector *1st Aid Kit *2-pocket Assault Vest Deadly Games Basic Equipment *Colt 1911 *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Normal Equipment *.12g Shotgun *.12g Ammo *Radio *Helmet *1st Aid Kit *2-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *.357 Magnum *.357 Ammo *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *1st Aid Kit *3-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *Lt. Bud Hellar Is Liked by *Lt. Bud Hellar Dislikes *Samuel Garver Is Disliked by *Patrick "Screw" Phillips Hiring Info Jagged Alliance *Unavailable for work until Day 5. *Cannot be bribed. *Will steal from you should he carry more than six times his salary in money. :Will quit or refuse to join if: *Your Death ratio reaches 90. *If you receive less than a Fair rating for two days in a row. Deadly Games *Will steal from you should he carry more than ten times his salary in money. *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least six missions. :Will quit or refuse to join if: *Your Death ratio reaches 90. Additional Info *Old, but not forgetful. Incredibly high wisdom. Quotes Jagged Alliance *"Not right now! Give me a few days to run a background check on you, then call me back." - Initial refusal to hire'' *''"Let's get to it!" - Hiring'' *''"Bogie in sight! My location unknown to him!" - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"I'm meeting resistance!" - Enemy spotted'' *''"Need to be resupplied with ammunition." - Out of ammp'' *''"Pleased to report a change in sector status. This one is ours now!" - Sector captured'' Deadly Games *''"I know I can fulfill your needs, Commander. How many other Captains did you notice in the lineup?" - On call'' *''"Yep... I've been up to seven Gees. Which sounds impressive until you've seen Lt. Commander Iggy Turner suck on a Marlboro at six." - On call'' *''"Bogie sighted!" - Enemy spotted'' *''"Bogie in range! My location unknown to him!" - Spotted unaware enemy '' *''"Multiple bogies present!" Spotting more than one'' *''"Something here!" - Spotted an item'' *''"I wish it was possible." - Requested impossible shot'' *''"A godsend..." - Near miss'' *''"Sign 'em out." - remark on enemy killed '' *''"Watch for anything jutting out of the ground!" - Finding a mine'' *''"We downed that entire squad!" - All enemies killed'' *''"We're at a turning point, soldier... It's time to bring it on home." - Finding a quest item'' *''"Objective accomplished!" - Mission Completed'' *''"An overwhelming success!" - Withdrawing from a mission '' *''"You can be court-martialed for that, soldier!" - When a male merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Not while in uniform, soldier!" - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I repeat..." - Asked to repeat '' *''"Maybe we should just pack up and go home!" - After a few turn without action'' *''"It goes against my grain, but..." - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"I've always gotten along really well with Bud... I take no pleasure in harming him." - Ordered to shoot Bud'' *''"With Bud's passing, the military community has suffered an undeniable loss." - If Bud gets killed'' *''"I don't work with Sam Garver... And I never will! Fire him, or I quit!" - After spending a day with Sam'' *''"Not as long as you've got that old fart, Sam Garver, working for you. I can't stand him!" - Hiring attempt while Sam is hired'' *''"I'd drop the gaffer in a minute. Sam Garver's been a thorn in my side for years." - Ordered to shoot Sam'' *''"I have to leave! I've been subpoenaed to testify before your war crimes tribunal. I still find it hard to believe that so many of your men have died!" - Leaving due to high death ratio'' *''"Forget it! Your butt's on the line! We're talking war crimes! We're talking far too many men leaving their hopes and dreams on your battlefield, BUDDY!" - Refusal due to high death ratio'' *''"You will mention in my file that I was let go for purely economic reasons!" - Fired before allowed to participate enough missions'' *''"What are you? In shell shock? I've been there and worked for you! Neither of which I'm proud of!" - Hiring attempt after fired unfairly '' *''"Bud Hellar was willing to put it all on the line for you, and you chopped him below the knees. I cannot continue to work for you!" - When you fire Bud unfairly'' *''"Your offer doesn't appeal to me! Any commander who would fire a fine Lieutenant like Bud Hellar must have a screw loose." - Hiring attempt after firing Bud unfairly'' *''"It might be best to remember you're not the only job on the block" - Responding to bribe attempt'' *''"This is going nowhere fast!" - Bribe failed'' *''"And, in case you've forgotten, I've already bargained my way, around the block with you, Commander. And we won't be doing it again!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"It seems I might have been too quick to judge you..." - Successful bribe'' Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Alumni